The story of us
by deansamcasgurl
Summary: MY story is a bout Dean and Anna final geting to be together.


Anna sits out a big oak tree in the park down the street from her apartment listing to her iPod and reading a book on angels and demons when all of a sudden she feels someone come up behind her and put their hands over her and whisper in her ear "guess who?" and uncovers her eyes and push her hair to one side and starts to kiss the back and side of her neck Anna know who it was right way when he walk up she could smell his cologne a mile away and he know that she loved the smell of that cologne, "Dean is that you ? But Anna already knew that it was dean. Anna turned to the right side of her with a smile on her face and looks at dean and said "I've missed you babe I am glad you're here "and put her hand on his cheek and gently kissed him on the lips and pulls away and looks at dean with his puzzled look on his face and say to Anna "what did you do that for?" "Because I can and I want to Anna say to dean with a smirk on her face. Dean sits down next to Anna under the big oak tree and she moves closer to him and leans back and puts her head on his chest and just sits there with him listing to the bird chirping and the people passing by when out of the blue dean say to Anna "what are you reading sweetheart? And picks up the book and read the title out loud the origin of angels and demon" he looks down at her and says that is sound like a very intense book that you are reading there babe and kiss the top of her head and smiles." She turned and looks at him and said to him what are you doing tonight?" Dean sat there for a minute and look at Anna um… well I have no plans at the moment what did you have in mind ?" "Anna says to dean well I was think that you could come over for dinner and a movie maybe?" "Dean said to Anna yeah that would be nice I haven't had a home cook meal in ages" Dean Gives Anna a kiss and says to her "I got to go take care of something babe I will see you later tonight at seven?." Anna kiss him back and says see you at seven babe" and get up and put her iPod back on and starts to walk down the street to the store close to her apartment to pick up a few things for dinner and a six pack of beer. As Anna stand in the kitchen marking so Burgers patties to put out on the grill to make deans favorite Bacon cheese burgers all of a sudden she hears a knock at the door she yells out "coming just a minute she put the towel down on the counter and walks over to the door and answers it and it is dean she "says to him come in come in your early I am not even dress and I don't have all the food ready yet." Dean closed the door behind him and grabs her arm gently and pulls her in and whispers to her "you look beautiful just the way you are and with a smirk on his face he says now I can help you in the kitchen." Anna turns and warps her arm around deans wasted and give him a kiss and says to dean "bought a new grill and I am not sure how to turn it on can you take a look at it sweetie?" "Dean kisses Anna back and says no problem babe "and walks out to the deck and looks at the grill and turn the gas on and turns the burns on a push the start button. Anna walks back over to the counter were she have the hamburger patties that she was working on when dean came and start to Finnish them and walks out to the grill and brings them to Dean "do you mind making these babe?" "Nope not at all" Anna walk back in to the apartment and walks over to the stove and put the pan on the first burner and turns it on and let the pan get hot and opens the package of bacon and start to cooking it. Anna walks over to the sink and turns on the water and starts to wash her hands as dean comes in and sets the burgers on the counter and walks over to the sink and warps his arms around Anna and start to kiss the back of her neck and whispers in her ear "you know that you are beautiful and that I love you"? Anna turns around with her hands still wet and warp her arm around deans waist and look up at him with a smile on her face and says to him" I love you too Dean" and gives him a long passionate kiss on the lips and pushes him away and tell him "I have to go change so can you take the food out to the deck and I will be right there sweetie." "Yep no worry babe you go and change and do what you got to do I'll be out on the deck waiting for you." Anna turn around a walk in to her room and looks in the close for that little black dress that she bought the other day and put it on and dose her hair and makeup and put her black sandals on and walks out to the kitchen and garbs the beer out of the fridge and walk out to the deck , and as I come out Dean looks over at Anna and says 'wow you look amazing and gets up and pull my chair out for me to sit down and push it and gives me a kiss on the cheek, Anna push the hair behind her ear and smile at him and say "thank you ,you look handsome yourself ", and hand him a beer and asks him "how is the food?" Dean reply's "its great babe your are a great cook with a grin on his face" Anna gets up to clear away the dish when out of now were dean grabs her by the hand and pull her over to him she fall on to his lap and drapes her legs over his legs and warps her arm around his neck gently and look into his eye "what was that all about?" Dean replies to Anna "you just look so beautiful that I need you close to me and you make me so happy when I am with you I forget about all the bad stuff that I am going thought with Brooke about Mary and the stuff with Riley and what happened with Sam and gives Anna a kiss on the lips. "looks him in the face as replies I am glad that I can help you forget for a few hours you know that I am her e for you now matter what ?I love you and that is what a girlfriend is to do for her boyfriend ." "Speaking of Brooke what is going on between you and her about Mary? Dean looks at Anna for a moment and 'starts to say I don't want to talk about it I don't want to bother you with that problem sweetie" "it okay Dean I am here for you and it is no bother I want to know what is going on." "Well Brooke is trying to get custody of Mary", "Anna looks at Dean and rolls her eyes and asks him why now? After everything that she has put you and Mary through she want custody? " "Okay enough of that talk let forget about her and focus on the now the me and you ." Anna start to passionately kiss dean when all of a sudden he stands up with her in his arms and carries her into the apartment and down the hall to the bed room and gently lays her on the bed and kneels in front of her and starts to slowly run his hands gently up her thugs and grips her waist and bring her up and that is when she warps her legs around his waist and arm around his neck and start to kiss him as he start to undone her dress and pulls it over her head and Anna rips deans shirt off and start to undone his pants and pulls them off and throws them to the floor and as the two of them lay there naked and in the mist of hot passion and lush as Dean start to come lining there gently griping dean back and softly moaning in pleasure as dean Satisfies me in every way he can, as Dean reach the climaxes Anna starts to moan louder and let out a scream "oh god don't stop" Dean takes a deep breath and let it all come and then he gently lays his head on Anna shoulder and look up at her and smile and moves over to the other side of the bed and pulls the cover over them and warps his arm around her and pulls her in close to him and whispers in Anna's ear "I love you babe and I want to be with you dean can help but say it with a smile on his face " "Anna replies back to Dean I love you to honey and I want to be with you she can help but say that with a smile on her face as well "good night Anna I love you and give her a kiss on the back of her shoulder and Anna replies back "good night Dean and turns to him and gently touches his face and kiss him and look him in his eyes and says I love you to dean. 


End file.
